


A Sinking Feeling

by Luciferstea



Series: Bad end Party timeline [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Because he's a baby, Broken Bones, Leon cries, Leon has a slight oopsie, Leon really doesnt like water, Other, Well - Freeform, ft. a mental breakdown, oof, or silence, thats what you get for not looking where your dumbass is walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstea/pseuds/Luciferstea
Summary: Leon's start of the journey starts on a bad foot... in the mud.
Relationships: Leon/Alexander, Leon/Eclipse, Leon/Sancta
Series: Bad end Party timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631431





	A Sinking Feeling

Leon groaned as he trudged through the mud

Soft soil could probably count as his arch nemesis if it was alive.

He loves his sleek black heels, but by the gods does it suck to walk through mud with them, Hell, he almost lost a boot before.

It’s probably what he should’ve expected, what with leaving so soon after a giant storm.

But then again, he didn’t want to stick around. That might make him start to feel or something.

He swears he wasn’t softly crying back on the hill when his brother was saying goodbye.

He’s not a barbarian, you know, he has a heart.

Plus he’s known Sancta for as long as he’s existed.

It really did hurt to use that charm scroll on his older brother.

But it needed to be done.

His spell needed a blood sacrifice, and Sancta would’ve only held them back, what with the disability and all.

Plus, his brother needed to stop attaching himself to him. It was getting clingy.

His map is marked, and with his compass out, he kinda knows where to go.

Just follow the northern star and seek out the eldritch energy right?

Should be easy.

Right.

He’s absolutely lost isn’t he?

This would be easier with Eclipse around, but his older counterpart is comatose right now, so that wont be happening anytime soon.

He lets out another grunt as his boot is lodged in the knee high mud again.

He’s already had to take off his cape to keep it from getting too dirty.

So now he just looks weird.

Kinda like some weird naked black-leather wearing cryptid or something.

He always feels naked and cold without his stupid cape.

Or maybe it’s just all the cold water around him making him feel cold.

Leon shivers, it really is cold.

But he shouldn’t set anything on fire here.

Nothing to set on fire here, just mud and wet grasslands.

He hates the fact the bridge was out.

He also hates the sloshing sucking noise his feet make.

Alexander, this is for Alexander, it’s the only thing his mind’s thinking on repeat to keep him going.

He huffs, wiping the sweat from his forehead, he notices his gloves are dirty, and groans, because he just realizes how much his hair is bothering him with the way it’s sticking to his face.

There’s probably mud in his hair now, but he figure’s he’ll wash it at the next body of water he comes across. He pulls his hair back into a short low ponytail, and realizes that maybe he should cut his hair soon or something, considering it’s long enough to pull into a short ponytail.

There’s a rumbling somewhere in the distance, and he wonders if the storm is coming back.

Then there’s more rain pelting him, and he’s wet in a minute.

He groans and attempts to get through the canal quicker.

Then he steps in what probably is a hole, and he yelps, as he sinks down in the mud to his waist.

He starts panicking now, because his flailing around isn’t helping, and he’s completely stuck.

It feels like he’s sinking.

The rumbling’s back, but now it’s ten times harder, and he whips his head around from left to right to see where it’s coming from, because this sure doesn’t sound like thunder.

Then he sees it.

In the dark of the night, barreling towards him like a brick wall, is a wall of water.

Apparently the dam up ahead broke thanks due to the storm.

He scrambles back as far as he can, which isn’t that far, because he’s stuck in the mud up to his waist.

All he can do is whimper as the wall barrels into him.

He’s almost immediately wrenched loose from the mud with the water’s immense power

He’s not a good swimmer, and add to the fact he’s still kinda stuck, he’s kinda stuck at the bottom.

He wasn’t aware the canal was so deep.

He flails himself loose, and he’s immediately swept away by the current.

Leo attempts to get to the surface, but it’s hard.

He wasn’t aware water had so much power.

Then again, there’s a reason he prefers fire.

He manages to breach the water for a second, gasping in deeply for oxygen.

He doesn’t manage to get much before he’s forced back underwater by a wave.

He burns through his air rather quickly under the surface like this.

He flails and twitches before he’s forced to let out all the oxygen he has with a gasp, and he can only watch as his air bubbles get swept away in the current like him.

His whole body burns, but he feels so incredibly cold at the same time.

His eye burns, and his lungs feel so terrible.

He wonders if this is what karma tastes like.

His vision flickers red as he struggles with what little energy he has left in an attempt to get to the surface.

He makes it for a second, gasping for air with lungs full of water.

It’s weird, being on the surface means he should be able to breathe air, but there’s too much water in his lungs for any air to get in.

His ribs hits the stone pillar first, followed by his forehead with a loud CRACK

He wasn’t even able to see the gray pillar approaching in the dark black rushing waters.

His vision goes black with a flick, and his only thoughts are, ‘this is it, this is how I die and it’s out of karma.’

Somehow though, the current pushes him onto the grass next to the bridge pillar.

And Leon vomits up a whole bunch of river water.

He wasn’t even aware there was so much, and he almost passes out from a lack of oxygen right there.

He’s left sputtering and coughing, lying in a shivering miserable heap of misery.

His head hurts.

Something warm runs down his face.

He touches a shaky hand to his forehead, and it comes away dripping with red instead of clear drops.

His chest aches, but his armor’s preventing him from seeing the damage, that and he’s laying on his chest, still coughing and crying.

He passes out a few seconds later.

When he wakes up, at first he’s surprised to be in control, but then he remembers Eclipse is in an even deeper coma right now.

He groans, rolling over with a noise of pain as his pain shoots up his chest.

It’s daylight, but he’s not sure how late it is.

Despite the sun beaming down on him, he’s still cold, and his body shivers as a result.

He sits up with trouble, clutching his right hand to his chest. His left hand hurts for some reason.

The canal seems to have calmed considerably. Definitively not calm enough to swim in, but way calmer then the fucking vortex like black nightmare he was stuck in last night.

Hot tears roll down his face again as he sniffles, sobbing like a small child.

He probably would’ve died if it wasn’t for the bridge pillar.

The rest of the bridge is broken and unusable, the middle part is gone, but the pillars still stand.

He doesn’t wanna be here anymore.

He drags himself into the woods until he can’t walk anymore, hunger and cold combining with the pain forcing him to stop and take care of himself.

He doesn’t get it, even if it’s winter, the afternoon sun seems like it should be a warm day, and there’s little to no wind, so why is he still so cold?

His armor’s still soggy and cold, and his body isn’t regenerating heat because of it, that’s why.

There aren’t any normal houses around, so he settles for an abandoned treehouse he finds.

He almost falls down three times before he reaches the entrance, because he can _not_ climb stuff right now.

It’s probably an abandoned rangers hut, but the floor seems alright and there’s a roof over his head and it’s actually bigger then he figured it would be, so it seems like a good place to recuperate a little, in fact, the fact it’s an old ranger’s hut makes it even better, because there’s a small balcony and an armor stand.

He takes out his soggy belongings out of his soaked backpack first, laying them out in the sun to dry.

Then he proceeds to take off his soggy armor, putting on the armor stand and dragging it into the sunlight.

He’s left standing in just his padded bodysuit. Which is also soaked, so he’s forced to sit tight in his underwear as he waits for his spare clothes to dry.

Now that he’s stripped to pretty much the max with only his underwear left, he does get a chance to examine himself.

His left hand hurts, probably because he managed to break two of his fingers, and just setting them back makes him cringe.

He notes his chest hurts, and as he looks, he notices parts of his ribcage dented in.

Yup those are some broken ribs alright.

He remembers that one time Eclipse accidently broke a rib jumping out of a tree. Both Eclipse and Sancta had panicked at it, though Sancta had probably panicked more at the sight and Eclipses panic then Eclipse, what with the pain and all.

Back then, the doctors had just said to not wrap anything too tight around them, and it would heal on its own in six weeks.

That’d probably work now too right?, he lightly wraps his chest with some soft bandages to be sure.

Furthermore, he’s got a lot of bruises, mostly on his legs where the padding of his leather armor hit against the bottom of the canal floor, and on his arms and chest.

But mainly his chest is blotted with deep reds and purples.

He wheezes in pain, and catches sight of himself in the small mirror.

Apparently his nose bled sometime during the night, and he smeared it all over his face when he cried. That, and there’s a cut above his eyebrow from when he smashed his face into the bridge pillar.

He cleans his face a little, before he leans back against the wall, and just everything that happened these past few days catches up to him.

He has a heart you know, and some form of morality. It’s not a good one, but it’s there.

And he just kinda sobs and wallows in pain whilst sitting curled up on himself for a while.

He wakes up sometime later, because he fell asleep sometime during his self-pitying session.

He’s not sure if he wants to get up, but the wooden floor is uncomfortable.

He feels his spare clothes, noticing they’re dry, and he pulls on his loosest pair of soft pants and a loose white blouse. Usually there’s a waistcoat that goes with this blouse, but he doesn’t want to strangle his broken ribs with a bit of tight fabric right now.

He’s in pain, but he doesn’t have any medication for it right now.

You know, usually he doesn’t like clerics, but he could probably do with one right now.

He sighs, looking at his map. Some of the ink bled through, but it seems like it can still be used, even if it dried a little weird. He takes out a pen and traces all the lines, so it’s a little clearer.

He finds a small mattress in the corner, and he pulls his cape over and around him like a blanket, and he just kinda lays down to cry again.

He wonders if Alexander is in telepathy range, but his attempt to reach out fails and yields nothing.

He whines softly. Mainly because he’s been so goddamn fucking stupid.

He could really use his brother’s kind words right now.

Or one of Sancta’s soft hugs.

He’s a fucking idiot.

It’s so silent in his mind.

So eerily silent.

He tries to reach Eclipse, any part of him, he doesn’t care.

Nothing.

He reaches nothing.

Silence is all he receives.

No Eclipse to talk to.

No Sancta to tend to his injuries and gently coddle him.

No Alexander to hug and cuddle.

Nothing.

There’s no one there for him and it’s his fault.

It’s too silent.

He doesn’t think he’s going to sleep anytime soon.

Why is it so silent?

It just makes him twitchy.

Nothing.

Just silence.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this kinda sucked to write, thanks writers block.  
> but it really didnt turn out as sad as i hoped lol  
> whelp, this exists now.


End file.
